Printers often include one or more media trays into which media are loaded. Typically the media trays include one or more manually adjustable media guides for setting the size of the media receiving area in the tray to accommodate a particular size of media, e.g., standard letter size (8.5×11 inches) or A4 letter size. Unfortunately, some users have difficulty with loading a stack of media into a media receiving area where the media guides (or other boundaries, walls, etc.) are closely adjacent to the perimeter boundary of the media receiving area. Also, sometimes a user finds it difficult to remove articles of media from a media tray, for example, to replace standard letter size paper media with standard letter size transparencies.
Furthermore, the set point of a media guide may be too tight or too loose. If too loose, the media can move and cause a decrease in pick performance in the form of skew or media jams. If too tight, as mentioned above, it can be difficult to load the media stack, which can lead to poorly loaded media which in turn can lead to a decrease in pick performance in the form of media jams. Also, an overly tight media guide can result in the operator/user loosening the media guide from its correct position leading to the too loose problems mentioned above.
It would be helpful to be able to provide a media registration device that makes it easier for a user of a printer to load a stack of media into a media tray. It would be helpful to be able to provide a media registration device that makes it easier for a user of a printer to remove a stack of media from a media tray. It would be helpful to be able to provide a media registration device that addresses the problems of conventional media guides being set too tight or too loose in relation to a media receiving area. It would be helpful to provide a media registration device that does not include electrically powered components.